


Attack of the Giant Squid

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki has a heart- kind of, Loki saves the day, Loki-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no big secret to anyone that knew Loki that he tended to like animals more than people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Giant Squid

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers or Thor.
> 
> Follows the events of Thor the Dark world except that Loki fakes his death to escape.
> 
> Avengers only play a minor part.

After Loki had faked his death he had returned to earth. Not to rule it this time, because he no longer really had the desire to rule Midgard anymore. Loki came to bide his time until he came up with an excellent plan to take over Asgard. Thor knew he was on Midgard because of the couple of times that Loki had pretended he still wanted to take over Midgard. Which he had done to disguise the fact that he only wanted Asgard. Loki had fought the Avengers a few times, for a few minutes, before ultimately disappearing. A few times he aided some of his fellow chaos lovers a little, but most of the time Loki spent his time plotting for the throne of Asgard. Loki at the moment was taking a break though and watching Midgardian television. At first Loki had despised TV, but then somehow he couldn't seem to stop watching it.

"We interrupt this program to bring you." Loki cursed at the TV since it was interrupting a part of the show that he had eagerly been waiting for. Loki stopped as he realized how unfitting it was of a king to do so and then frowned when he saw the reason for the interruption. "this breaking news. There appears to be a giant squid with some sort of device firing on the citizens of New York." Loki no longer listened to the women and instead looked at the creature. He knew a little about the animals of this world, but he was sure that even normal giant squids weren't so large. This one was at least 80 feet tall, and was in no way natural. Because as far as he knew squid needed to be in water, and this one was somehow fine without it. There was the large metal object over the squid's eye that was firing beams wherever it went. It walked around its 8 legs and used it's two tentacles to throw objects, such as cars, chairs and tables at the buildings. Loki knelt down next to the TV and traced the giant squid's image on the TV and then jumped slightly as the Avengers came onto the screen.

He watched in anger at the one called Captain America sent his shield at the poor creature. They were supposed to be heroes right?! Helping the helpless as was their motto or some other nonsense like that?! Was it not obvious to them that the giant squid was a creature they should be helping?! Apparently not because the big green one threw himself at the giant squid as well and Loki watched in horror as Thor used Mjolnir to throw lightning at the poor creature.

It was no big secret to anyone that knew Loki, that he tended to like animals more than people. Animals were honest. If they didn't like you they didn't pretend that they did to your face and then talk about you behind your back. When they did like you they were loyal no matter what. They didn't think that you were any less than another person if you weren't as broad as other people or liked magic.

As the one called Iron Man used his suit to fire at the poor creature, which was when Loki had decided he had had enough. He hadn't been planning on taking on the Avengers any time soon. However he would not let them destroy the poor creature for something that was obviously not the creatures fault, but the fault of someone who couldn't be bothered to do their own dirty work. Loki teleported onto the scene and watched as all the Avengers took in his presence. The Avengers looked at him with a combination of anger and wariness. He could see in their eyes that they were wondering what he had planned and they were probably also thinking that he was culprit behind this attack.

He glared at them, and especially at Thor for hurting this creature. This magnificent creature who wasn't at fault for what was happening to it. Loki put his hand on the giant squid dry skin and teleported them away from the Avengers. Loki winced as they hit the water of the ocean, and winced again as salty water sprayed against him due to the drop. After the initial drop though there wasn't much motion of the water, since Loki had teleported them a few miles out to sea. Where they were calmer and less turbulent than somewhere closer to the coast.

The sun was beaming down on his head, but Loki found his attention drawn to the fact that he was having a little trouble swimming. His armor which he generally wore everywhere was weighing him down. After his head slipped down under the water a few times Loki decided that the armor was more trouble than it was worth at the moment. Loki put his suit somewhere safe and found himself swimming more easily without the cumbersome armor.

Loki noticed as the giant squid started moving toward the distant shore. In response Loki glared but used a spell to immobilize the squid. The Avengers would surely find them, eventually. They were not the kind who would stop following him, even if he had inadvertently saved their city from further harm. Even if that hadn't been his intention.

Loki knew the first thing he had to do was put the laser thing out of commission before it hurt him. So Loki vanished it into the same place that he put his amour; he would inspect it later after the situation was dealt with. Loki then put his hands on the giant squid to try to figure out what had been done to the poor creature and gasped in horror. The poor creatures DNA had been horribly mutilated, making the creature more suited for land than water. It had also been exposed to gamma radiation to make it grow even larger than it was already. After some more searching, he found that the creature had something in its brain. Possibly the thing it was being controlled by.

His rage was further increased when he found that due to all these changes the creature was dying and in a considerable amount of pain. The Avengers hadn't helped at all and it now had burn marks and injuries from them as well. Loki focused, it was going to take quite a bit of magic to save the poor creature, but Loki was going to do it. The first thing Loki did was leach the gamma radiation out of the creature. After having completed that Loki grunted with a little discomfort. Having leached the radiation from the creature meant that he would have to hold it for a little bit, since putting in the water would only harm more innocent creatures. He would have to find somewhere to put the gamma radiation later. Maybe give it to the green man, since he seemed to be fine with gamma radiation. In fact he was always covered by the substance.

Loki focused on the squid's DNA and winced since the DNA was horribly mutilated. Loki focused harder and used his magic to heal the creatures DNA. Though, he wasn't terribly sure what it was supposed to look like in the first place. Loki just had to hope that he wasn't making matters worse. The giant squid started shrinking. Loki hoped that meant that his magic was helping the poor creature. Slowly the creature's skin started to feel less dry and more rubbery. Loki again hoped that was how the creatures skin was supposed to feel, and that he wasn't manipulated the creatures DNA even more.

The creature stop shrinking even though it was still quite big. Loki found himself looking over the creature whose eyes were focused on him in return. Loki found the metal thing in the creatures mind. He wrapped his magic around it, teleported it from the creatures mind and put in with the other objects. Loki eyes wondered over the creature's form trying to find anymore irregularities either in its DNA or in its mind, but couldn't seem to find anything. Loki put both of his hands on the creatures slick skin and it looked at it. Loki wasn't sure if the creature understood what Loki had done for it but Loki found himself smiling at the creature and running his hands slightly over the creatures skin. Loki let the spell of immobilization go a bit so that the creature could sink further into the sea, but didn't allow its eyes to disappear quite yet. Loki around him and didn't see any Avengers around him, yet. Loki felt the sun beam more onto his head and he was sure if not for his heritage it probably would have delightful, but it only felt unpleasantly warm.

"You know I tried to rule your planet before." Loki said nonchalantly to the squid who gave no indication to Loki that he had been heard or even understood. "Everything would have been better for everyone if I had won." Loki said even though he was no longer sure of that. He head thought if he could just get everyone to see his power, they would all eventually fall in line. But the longer he spent on earth, the more he came to realize that he would have had to kill a lot of the world's population before they would have given up. The humans were a lot more willful then he had thought, along with a lot less stupid than he had taken them for. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked the squid who looked at Loki with its large eyes that were the size of Midgardian basketballs.

"I'm done with trying to take over earth." he told the squid who said predictably said nothing in response. "One day I will have Asgard." Loki said quietly even though he knew Heimdall couldn't see him due to the spell that hide him from creatures like Heimdall and Thanos. "Maybe when I do I will bring you there. You would like our oceans, I think." Loki said with a slight smile to the creature in front of him. He liked the idea the idea of taking the creature with him and as he touched the squid again, he left a faint but harmless magical tracking symbol on it. He heard a low sound coming from a distance and saw the Iron man and his brother-no Thor coming towards him. He was going to have to cut this short. He released the squid completely from his spell and the squid sunk down into the ocean. Leaving a sad Loki to watch the creature go. Loki turned to face Thor and Iron Man who were coming towards him and then they stopped suddenly in the air.

"What it the meaning of this Loki!" Thor asked and Loki rolled his eyes even though he knew that they would think it was his fault. Though Thor of anyone should have known he would never do that to an animal. To humans especially ones that he already felt a particular amount of distaste for, yes. But an innocent animal, no. Loki looked up at Thor and glared. Loki opened his mouth to tell the truth, then stopped as he realized that they wouldn't believe it anyways, no one ever did. So instead he merely teleported away, satisfied in that at least he had saved the poor creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked and review


End file.
